


[Podfic] Lifer

by Hananobira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria prefers GI Joes to Barbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lifer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98537) by arsenicjade. 



> **Warnings:** Reference to sexual assault.

**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Thanks to arsenicjade for having blanket permission, and to klb and knight_tracer for the hours of work they put into making this terrific challenge happen again!

Original Fic: [here](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com/1055257.html#cutid1)  
Length: 00:04:21

Paraka: [MP3 (3.4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lifer.mp3) or [M4B (2.6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lifer.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
